


Landlord

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [68]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Guardiancest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Southern charm, Stridercest - Freeform, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D's home and Bro is taking advantage of that when they get a visit from their friendly landlord. Bro uses his sweet southern charm as D hides in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landlord

“Bro,” D moans with his head tilted back as Bro sucks light marks into his skin. D has just gotten home from another long Hollywood trip and the boys happened to be out, giving Bro a chance to have D all to himself. D will be home for a couple of days to let these marks heal, Bro thinks to himself as he sucks just a fraction harder over D’s pulse point.

D’s jacket is laying haphazardly over the kitchen table with his shades caught underneath. The keys are now trapped behind the front hall table from when Bro jumped his brother at his door, making him fling them a little harder than he planned. Bro makes a mental note to dig them out later. And maybe hide them in a better location when D tries to leave.

Bro works on the rest of D’s outfit. His tie is curled up on the counter. Just within arm’s reach in case Bro needs it. (Or if D suddenly develops a dominant streak and wants to wreak some havoc.) His button down is unbuttoned but still hanging on his shoulders. His belt buckle is hanging free and tapping against Bro’s hips as Bro grinds D back against the counter.

The only time he’s let D come up for breath is when Bro shifted his attack to D’s jawline, neck, and collarbone. His hands come up underneath the back of his shirt and rake downward, lighter than he would have done to Dave but enough to leave red marks just the same. He loves these little moments with D, not that he doesn’t enjoy watching the way the boys interact with him, but D’s been his brother for thirty [-four] years and sometimes Bro just wants to savor that.

D’s hands don’t remain still either, shifting from the back of Bro’s head to his waist to toy with the idea of undoing Bro’s pants. But Bro isn’t giving him enough space between their hips for him to get to it.

“Welcome home, big bro.”

“G-good to be ha! -home.”

Bro tugs D’s pants down, letting the nice silk slide over his skinny hips. D grimaces at the tightness but then sighs in relief as the waistband successfully passes over his dick. His knees are still locked together even as Bro reaches down to cup him, finally giving their hips some breathing room. But at the same time, he reclaims D’s lips in a kiss that scatters D’s thoughts. Bro’s deft fingers stroke and caress D through his boxers. He thumbs the head, feeling the wetness from precum through the fabric.

D’s moans get louder as Bro’s touches get rougher and more rhythmic. Bro breaks the kiss and goes back to sucking at D’s neck in order to hear them in their full glory. D’s hands grip his shoulders as he arches back over the counter under Bro’s pressure.

_Knock knock!_

All motion and sounds stop immediately.

“The brats don’t knock.”

D’s eyes go wide as he realizes his half dressed state complete with mussed up hair, hickey’s on his neck, and a boner in his pants. A matching one in Bro’s as well, though he’s still dressed.

“Gimme a sec, babe.” Bro steps away from D and heads to the door. D quickly sinks down below the counter level as he realizes that Bro is actually going to answer the door, even in that state. D hopes that it isn’t some poor Girl Scout innocently selling cookies about to be traumatized. Though he wouldn’t mind if Bro scared off some of those door to door religious convertors. But with the level of offense that Bro could inflict, they might come back to douse the apartment in holy water and seal the Striders away for their sins. D continues to run through scenarios of who could be outside their door, even as he hears the tumblers turning in the lock.

“Mr. Andrew! Good to see ya,” Bro greets as D’s stomach drops. It’s the landlord. Why did it have to be the landlord?

“Oh good, I’m glad I caught while you were home, Derrick.”

“Ya got to be quick on your feet to do that, sir.”

“Don’t I know it. Uh, but the reason for my visit is that I’ve been getting a couple noise complaints recently.”

 _Shit shit shit,_ D thinks to himself, trying not to knock his head back against the cabinets too loudly. And he was just moaning like a banshee a couple seconds ago. What else have people heard?

“Oh?”

“Yes, nothing too bad mind you but it’s the usual crowd. Lord knows that I wouldn’t mind if they took all of their complaints and shoved them somewhere not so polite. They really keep putting in a request for a pool. Where? I ask of them. It’s not like we have room in the parking lot. And it’s just so much money and construction and hassle and expense to get one for the rooftop. You understand me, don’t you Derrick?”

“Of course, sir. Outrageous that they’d ask that of ya. Especially when there’s a public pool just down the street.”

“I keep telling them that, yet they still complain. About that and a lot of other small things. So while I can’t handle the big ones-”

“You’re gonna do somethin’ about the li’l ones. I totally getcha, Mr. Andrew. We didn’t even realize we were gettin’ that loud. Just some brotherly wrestlin’ or maybe an excitable date. And ya know how the boys like their action films.” _Seriously Bro! That’s your best excuse,_ D yells mentally. “I’ll check over our sound proofin’ and see where it’s fallen down.”

“Oh that sounds like a plan. Always know I can count on you, Derrick. You’ve been one of the best tenants I inherited when I bought this place.”

“Aw thanks, sir. Happy to still be here. This place is such a home to me and the boys. Enjoyed the Chanukah casserole ya and the missus shared with us. That was some tasty home cookin’.”

“We always like to share with our neighbors.”

“Do ya need any help with takin’ down decorations or any maintenance like liftin’ things or paintin’ or tilin’ or anythin’ else my li’l bros could help with?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I’ll let you know though if something does come up.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Andrews. Thanks for checkin’ in on us, sir.”

“Never a problem, son. Have a good rest of the holidays.”

D lets out the breath of air he had been holding as he hears the door shut and Bro turn the lock. He relaxes into a slump. They have just missed a bullet by fractions of an inch and it seems like he can feel the trail hot against his cheek. Or that might be the hard cock poking him in the cheek.

“While you’re down there, can I get a suck?”

“I can’t believe you.”

“What? It’s not like he’s standing outside our door. And I’m not gonna moan like a whore trying to score more johns out the window during a trick.” Bro raises his eyebrows in a pointed expression.

“Shut up!”

“I will if you suck my dick.”

D rolls his eyes at Bro but obediently opens his mouth. Bro steps in to straddle his legs and to get his dick aligned. The tip hovers just above his lips. D’s tongue flicks out. Then he leans forward and closes his mouth around the entire head. Bro leans forward, pushing his way into the rest of his mouth. D’s hands come up to Bro’s ass, shoving down the jeans, and pulls him even farther, into his throat.

“Holy shit, D,” Bro curses under his breath as D swallows around him.

He lets D set the pace by pushing and pulling on his hips. Bro’s fingers slip into his hair as he fucks D’s face against the cabinets. But D doesn’t give up control. He uses his tongue to reward Bro and pinches his hips in punishment. Bro quickly learns what he can and can’t do. He can stoke D’s hair. He can’t pull on it. He can rock his hips and shove his cock down D’s throat. But he can’t pull away. He can’t even close his eyes. He tried that when he threw his head back with a stifled moan at how D’s tongue wraps around him. D rewards him when golden eyes match dark crimson with another swirl.

D carefully keeps his lips tucked over his teeth, letting them slide down Bro’s shaft smoothly with a tight ring of pleasure. His tongue flicks out and strokes the underside while most of the length is already in his mouth. Then it laves across the glans when just Bro pulls back to keep just the tip in. Then in the next breath he’s pulling on Bro’s ass to bury him deep in his throat, the muscles tightening and throbbing around Bro. Even Bro can’t resist moaning at the sensation, especially when D moans in return, the muffled vibrations making his throat feel any better. Bro retreats just enough to let D breathe before being pulled in again with heavy pleasure the the hint of teeth as D gets ahead of himself. D quickly corrects himself when Bro gasps at the contact.

“Fuckin’ hell, D. Ya suck cock like a pro. God know I love havin’ your lips wrapped ‘round me.” Bro pets D’s hair, smiling when D leans into the touch a little bit. “Damn you make me so hot. I’m already close. D’ya mind?”

D’s response is to press his lips tightly and suck hard. It’s D’s turn to be rewarded as Bro bends over the counter and comes nearly straight down his throat. D holds him tightly to his face through the orgasm. He continues to suck and slurp on Bro’s cock until Bro wrenches himself away.

“Jesus, D. Already drained me dry. Gonna leave me with shriveled balls, fuck.”

“Just saying thanks for handling the landlord so well.”

“And weren’t ya just trashin’ my southern charm last strife?” Bro leans over and gives D a big sloppy kiss from above, making his head tip back and his throat stretch.

“Fine, you are the fucking belle of the ball. Your charm is so smooth and your accent makes me swoon.” D tries to stand up by Bro’s legs are still firmly planted in the way. D narrows his eye up at Bro who just takes another kiss.

“Aw yeah, that’s what I like to hear.”

“Now please let me up and _get me off, you bastard!_ ”

Bro dances away from him with a gleeful smile, not sticking around as D collects his long limbs and stands up to chase after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
